Dead like Glee
by SaskiaRow
Summary: AU Blaine Anderson Got hit by a car on the day of his big interview, Who knew their was so much more in the after-life? Eventual Klaine *Its kinda my own take on the TV show 'Dead Like me' it doesn't really matter if you've never seen the Show, The story has an explanation involved*
1. How I died

I was late, Running down the busy streets of New York city bumbling into all different kinds of people and apologising profusely as I whacked full on into a tall broad man, wearing bright khaki pants and a beach shirt

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, i'm just really late and-" I mutterd helplessly watching as more people made their way to work.

The man chuckled and looked at me again, "It's fine really, good luck on the job interveiw" He then ran his hand down my forearm and smiled sadly at me, before walking away.

Hold on...

Wait, What?

I didn't say anything about the interveiw...

I heard the loud beeping of the crossing and cars skidding to a halt, i sprinted to the crossing running behind everyone as i made my way to the other side of the towering buildings, i dropped my breifcase, leaning down to pick it up all i heard was scream and the squeal of brakes.

That's the story of how I died...

My name is Blaine Anderson, 20 years old recently graduated from NYU, I'd like to believe that I'm the semi-cute boy next door type, but I have a head of curls like Medusa and I tend to gel it back so much that my skin is stretched all around my forehead and ears. my mother always said Broadway was for me from when I was really young, I think she just tried to find a nicer way to say I was a drama queen, but she said I had the face for it, dark hair and dark eyes along with tanned olive skin.

So of course we both got exited when I got an interview to work on a Broadway show, he excitement had been running through me for weeks.

So one a sunny day in march, I had to be stupid and not look at the road, had to miss my chance at Broadway, had to miss that god-damn Van.

So here I am looking down at my own crumpled body as people run around screaming but the surrounding cars carrying on their was as if nothing has happened and then the ambulance is coming and taking my body and then its all back to normal, just the slight red patch of blood from where my head had connected to the pavement.

"I'm sorry kid" A voice said behind me, There was a man average height with a mock of curly hair and what can only be described as a butt-chin, but he was wearing the same khaki pants and beach shirt has the taller man before.


	2. Introductions

_"I'm sorry kid" A voice said behind me, There was a man, average height with a mock of curly hair and what can only be described as a butt-chin, but he was wearing the same khaki pants and beach shirt has the taller man before._

"But, I'm dead, how can you see me?" I could hear my voice cracking as I said that, it finally dawned on me, my life was over, gone, finished.

"Look kid, Names Shue, You better come with me, hopefully we can try and sort this out before a panic attack starts, OK?" He held out his arm for me to follow beside him, I could feel cricks in my knees as I moved my rigid legs towards him.

We made out way to a small café, 'Brittany's Diner' hung in big letters over the top of the building,there was a flickering light on the 'y' and dirt covered windows, Walking in I noticed it was minimal inside and smelt strong of cinnamon waffles, Yum. It was empty apart from a booth near the centre of the diner sitting there were three young looking people, Walking over Shue pointed to each one and gave me their names,

"Puck"- The boy looked maybe two years older then Me and had a Mohawk with a couple piercing and was clad in leather, he sat slouched on the booth, one leg on the seat and an arm over the back of the seat.

"Rachel"- The girl was dressed in vintage clothes but she looked fabulous, her brown hair hung wavy over her shoulders and her eyes were brown, hanging on her neck was a small golden chain with the italic words 'Finn'. She looked up from her nail file and grinned at me flashing white teeth and showing over her sculpted red lips. She sat properly with her knees together and ankles crossed lightly over each other.

"Santana"- The girl was in a black tight dress and had her black hair pinned to one side, the dress was very revealing and it almost made Me blush, she was sitting in the corner opposite Puck and beside Rachel, she was swirling her fork around her plate, she looked up at me and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, I could feel the heat of a blush on my cheeks now as I looked away.

"and Kurt"- I hadn't even noticed the quiet boy sitting by Pucks bent knee, his hair was perfectly coiffed and he had light freckles over his beautifully straight nose, and his eyelashes just brushed his cheeks as he looked down into his coffee, He smelled wonderful, I hadn't noticed before but the whiff of mint and strawberries was definitely coming form him. His cheek bones were defined and were a nice soft rosy colour, his eyes flicked up to me for a second and I was greeted by the swell of blue and green, Kurt was the most wonderful boy I had ever seen, I had to hold in a gasp as he smirked at me and winked then continued to look down at his coffee.

"OK, Everyone, This is Blaine" Shue looked at me and motioned at the space next to rachel as he slid in beside Kurt. Another strange thing I noticed, all the other booths looked as if to fit 4 but this one was considerably larger.

"Look seriously? Can you just explain to me what the HELL is going on!" I almost screethed making all the eyes on the table land on me as I huffed out an angry breath and clenched my now gel-free hair inbetween my fingertips pulling so tigthly I thought I drew blood.

"Jesus Christ, Shue. You just braught him straight here didn't you!" Santana demanded, she sighed and hit her head on the table. "OK sweet-cheeks, We're gonna explain this to you, it wont make sense at first but you just gotta listen, You got that?" She asked leaning over rachel and looking at me, her eyes were soft and she almost looked sorry for me.

I took a deep shuddering breath and looked around he table at all the faces stopping at Kurt and blinking back the burning feeling of tears; Of course now as I thought aout the problem at hand, I just wanted to go check myself into a crazy home.

"When people die, there are Grim Reaper's- Us. We help save souls before the leave the body for good, and we also help lost souls find their way to heaven. There's three different type of death..."


	3. Introduction to Death

_"W__hen people die, there a Grim Reaper- Us. We help save souls before the leave the body for good, and we also help lost souls find their way to heaven. There's three different type of death_.

'Self' As in sucides or mental issues. 'Human' murders or human errors, such as you" She pointed at me to emphasizes this fact, the cold chill on my shoulders had been lifted slightly, I felt more realaxed, but still could feel my legg bobbing up and down. " and then 'accidents' Elemtentaly lighting stickes, avalanches, earthquakes,tsunamis,and so on a so forth." I felt a warm hand go on my shaking knee and looked up to see kurt looking at me warmly a slight smile playing on his lips, I nodded a thanks and looked back at santana.

"and that leads to us, the people who aren't ready to go to heavan just yet, we have to help out those who are gonna be lost, hopefully before they die, otherwise their spirits just stay in the body and wait, going crazy ..." Her voice got queiter until I had to lean in to hear.

"what does that mean for me?" I asked looking aroudn the table, Kurt began rubbing soothing circles onto my knee cap, I almost purred.

"Well, You're gonna help us to save people" Kurt put simply, his voice was like magic, I couldn't even respond at first all the salva in my mouth was gone.

"Wait, it was You, wasnt it, You touched my arm" I asked looking at Shue, He nodded his head almost looking embarrassed "Oh gosh, it sort of makes sense now. But You looked different? No I don't understand" I mutterd shaking my head and resisting the urge to whack my self on to the table.

"Yeah Kid, that was me. I really am sorry. " He looked at me and creased his eyebrows before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Pretty intresting death you got there, never had anyone been a 'hit and run' in the middle of broadway" Puck said smirking at me and tapping my arm lightly.

I chuckled "Yeah I guess, urm... how did- you …. how did you guys die?..." They all seemed to look at each other before Rachel started talking.

"I was in a car crash, with my fiancé, he survived though..." She looked sad and ran her fingertips over the necklace hanging around her neck.

"I'm sorry" , I mutterd placing my hand on her arm, she looked up at me and smiled. I could see tears in her eyes.

"I was a police officer, got shot on the job, pretty noble if I say so myself" Santana said making me look away from Rachel, She was grinning at me, she obviously didnt mind the after life as much as others.

"thunder strike" Puck said holding his hand up slightly. My eyes widened, I didnt even know people ACTAULLY got struck by lighting, it was something I thought rarely happened.

I looed over at Kurt, He seemed to hesitate a little before he opened his mouth then snapped it shut again. " I jumped of a cliff..." He mutterd it and the whole table went dead (excuse the pun.) silent.


End file.
